


Persona 6

by BruhMoment4



Category: Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Persona 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhMoment4/pseuds/BruhMoment4
Summary: This is purely for entertainment. I do not work for Atlus/Sega nor do I own the Shin Megami Tensei or the Persona series.This is just an original story I made and I hope you all enjoy.





	1. Enter Joji Batabi, the Newest Wildcard

**Author's Note:**

> We meet our protagonist as he begins his journey as the wild card.

This story is a work of fiction.

Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.

Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game.

_"I agree."_

The Contract has been sealed.

The world has fallen victim to fake dreams and desires. Reality is being engulfed in the desires of the corrupted.

The Wild Card is an interesting noun. It has been used to describe those with unpredictable abilities and influences.

You have been chosen as the Wild Card.

You have been chosen to bring reality and acquire real dreams.

Because the only way you can acquire real dreams...

One must be willing to change.

20th May 2008

It was 8pm in the evening and a boy with his parents; the car was dead silence and the boy was holding a plush toy and from the look of it, it was brand new. The boy decided to speak up.

"Mum...where are we going?" the boy asked.

"...We're going somewhere special honey," the mother replied, "So please just...bear with us."

"Ok," he responded.

The car went quiet again, the young man processing his mother's words. Now, he may only be 5 but he could tell that something was wrong from how she said it.

After a long drive, they arrived in their destination. The boy observed the place they had made quite the trip to and to him, it looked like a large house or some sort of hotel.

"Mum...dad?" the boy said.

"Come on," the father said.

They all exited the car and walked towards the building, however they both stopped and the mother turned to the boy; the father knocking on the door.

"Just wait out here ok?" the mother requested.

The boy said nothing but nodded, taking a seat by the steps of the entrance and the parents entering the building.

A few minutes passed and the parents emerged from the building and walked down the stairs, the boy following suit but they stopped and turned to him.

"Son...we're sorry," the mother said.

"Huh?" he responded, confused by the words.

The father knelled down and just patted the boy on the shoulder and nodded. The mother then did the same but hugged the boy and looked him into the eyes.

"Stay here ok?" she requested.

"Why...are you going somewhere?" he questioned.

The mother said nothing and stood up, both parents walking towards their car. They entered into the vehicle, started the engine and drove off...leaving the boy behind.

"Batabi"

 **"Where are they going?"** he thought.

"Batabi!"

 **They're coming back right?"** he thought 

"Batabi!!"

 **Why would they leave without coming back?"** he thought, **"They're my mum and dad"**

"BATABI!!!"

9th April 2020

"Huh what?" the boy said, snapping back into reality.

"Oh, for a second for you were ignoring me," the woman said, "So where were we?"

The woman looked down at the paper.

The woman began, "Joji Batabi, the original foster home you were staying at closed down so you had to move here correct?"

"Um, yes miss," Joji responded.

"No need for that, I'm not that old," the woman laughed, "My name's Ryoko Taigo, but just call me Taigo - san. Anyway, welcome to the Yume Foster Home. Since you're older the rules here apply differently to you: you're curfew is around 10pm, you have to cook your own meals for yourself, you have to help around the foster home; we may be providing you the home but you have to clean your own messes, am I making myself clear?"

"Yes...Taigo - san," Joji responded.

"Not much of a talker are we?" Ryoko asked, "Don't worry we'll make this quick. The school you're going to is named Genjitsu High School, you'll be starting tomorrow so make sure to get to bed early. You arrived today so I'm assuming you don't know your way around so here's a map of Juniper Island."

Ryoko then slid a key on top of the map over the desk towards Joji.

"Here's your room key. Go up and say hi to your roommate," Ryoko said.

"Roommate?" Joji questioned.

"I forgot to mention, you have a roommate since our rooms are limited, sorry," Ryoko apologised.

"No it's fine," Joji replied, taking the key and map and bowing infront of the woman, "Thank you Taigo - san."

"No need for the formality Batabi. Please enjoy your stay here," Ryoko stated.

Joji walked out the room and observed the main hallway of the foster home; It was filled with children entering and leaving rooms left and right. The boy sighed and walked through the chaos towards the stairs. He kept walking straight from the stairs and then turned right after passing two more hallways. He then arrived in his room.

 **"Room 369 huh? Here goes nothing,"** the boy thought.

Joji opened the door and was presented with a girl with her back faced to him. The girl turned around and looked at the boy.

"You're the new person that Taigo - san mentioned right?" the girl asked.

The boy examined the girl; she was wearing a dark blue jacket with some sort of emblem on the sleeve with the letter 'V', black turtleneck, a dark blue skirt with black lines and yellow circles; She also had yellow eyes and white hair.

"Yes. My name is Joji Batabi," he said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Hailey," she said, "It's quite strange, most people don't use or even remember their surnames."

"Oh really? Well...I've always remembered mine," Joji stated, an awkward silence falling upon the atmosphere, "I hope we get along."

"Yeah," Hailey nodded.

"I'm going down to have dinner, you have the bottom bunk so make yourself at home," Hailey said, walking out of the room.

"So he's the one...tch," she said.

Joji closed the door and examined his room. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just a few normal things like a desk, computer and a chair. He did notice the padlock on one of the desk cabinets but he decided to think much of it. Joji placed his bag by the small table his bed side and laid down.

 **"So this is my new home huh...nothing is new,"** Joji thought, **"It's really been 11 years...this sucks. Well, might as well get to sleep."**

Joji took off his shoes and hoodie and placed it neatly by the door and slipped into his bed, slowly falling asleep.

Joji slowly opened his eyes but could tell instantly something was wrong. He was lying down on a cold floor and the roof was clearly not the bottom of the top bunk. Joji stood up and looked around at his surroundings, instantly reminding him of the Yume Foster Home but it was just a straight hallway; he then glued his eyes onto a single desk at the end of the hallway, emitting a bright but calming blue light. He walked closer towards the light and was greeted with a man with a comically long nose in a suit.

"Welcome to the velvet room," the man said, "It seems that we have a guest with an intriguing destiny *chuckle*"

"Huh? Who are you?" Joji asked.

"My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance," the long nosed man introduced.

"Ok...Igor, where are we?" he questioned. 

"This is a place between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor stated, "It is a room that only those that have agreed to a "contract" may enter. It may be that fate has brought you into the current situation. Now, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"My name? My name is Joji Batabi," he greeted.

"Hm...I see," Igor responded, "Say, do you have dreams?"

"Dreams? Everyone has dreams, if we didn't then nothing would be made," Joji answered.

"Everyone may have dreams...but how can you tell the real from the fake?" Igor questioned.

"Fake?" Joji asked, peaking his curiousity.

"Fake dreams are manifested from dark, corrupted desires. You may think you wish this but this ends with dark consequences," he stated, "Those with that type of dream will lose sight of reality and lose themselves...these are people resisting change."

"Resisting change?" Joji questioned, "What do you mean?"

"You see, real dreams are quite difficult to achieve. Because one must accept the fact they have to change oneself to achieve this; they won't lose track of reality," Igor stated, "So tell me...do you have dreams?"

"Um...well...," Joji started.

"It is fine that you do not have an answer right away my dear Wild Card, after all...I am here to help you begin your journey to regain reality," Igor admitted.

"Regain reality? What do you mean? And why did you refer to me as 'Wild Card'" he asked.

"*chuckle*My, you're quite the curious one. All these questions will be answered in due time, but for now we must depart," Igor said, "Until then, farewell."

"Wait bu-"


	2. Dreamland.com, The Cursed Website

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joji learns more about his role as the 'Wild Card'.

10th April 2020 - Early Morning

Joji awoke in a cold sweat, quickly trying to stand up but hitting his head against the bottom of the top bunk; he observed his surroundings and found that he wasn't in the Velvet Room but his own room.

"Was that...just a dream?" Joji asked himself.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep quite a bit," Hailey said, startling the boy.

"O-oh uh, sorry," Joji apologised.

"No need to apologise...what were you dreaming about?" she asked.

"Oh uh, well...I was in a place that looked like the foster home, but it was just a long hallway. And then I saw a man sitting by a desk the end of the hallway...he had a long nose," Joji confessed.

"O-oh...I see...anything else?" Hailey asked.

"Well...he went on about dreams and how reality is getting in corruption; he called me a 'Wild Card'," Joji said.

Joji seemed to notice that Hailey had a slightly annoyed look on her face when he mentioned the word 'Wild Card'.

"Umm...Hailey?" he questioned.

"I-it's nothing...anyway you better get going to school...you're going to be late," Hailey said, dismissing his concern.

Joji nodded and took out his new uniform from his bag; he walked into the toilet and got changed: he wore a white long - sleeved polo shirt, rolling up the sleeves, a black tie and trousers and a grey blazer with the Genjitsu High. He smelled his breath and winced his eyes at the smell of the morning lingering inside his mouth, immediately grabbing the mouth wash and gargling it. Once he washed his face, hands, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair he walked out and grabbed his other bag and deposited all his clothing on his bed. Before he walked out the door he turned to Hailey.

"Aren't you going to school as well?" he asked.

"No, I'm home schooled," Hailey responded.

Joji said, "Ok...well have a good day."

Hailey nodded and Joji walked out but before he closed the door, he saw the girl go for the locked cabinet but ignored it and just closed the door.

* * *

Looking at his map of Juniper Island, he realised that there was a bus stop that headed to the school if he walked west from the foster home, soon arriving at the stop after a 9 minute walk. He sat down by the seat on the bus stop and sat there quietly, observing the scenery. Joji was deep in thought, Igor's words still ringing in his brain.

**"Fake dreams are manifested from dark, corrupted desires."**

"Excuse me."

**"My dear Wild Card."**

"Hello?

**"Journey to regain reality."**

"Anyone there?"

**"What could it mean?"** Joji thought.

"Excuse me," the voice said, tapping him on the shoulder.

Joji snapped out of his contemplating and looked to see a girl around his age standing in front of him.

"U-um yes?" he replied.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked.

"Oh uh, no it's not," Joji answered, "You can sit down."

"Thank you," she said cheerfully, taking a seat next to the boy.

Joji looked at the girl's features: she had puffy platinum blonde hair, part of it slightly covering her left eye, she had crimson eyes and wore a school uniform; Joji recognised the emblem on her uniform.

"I haven't seen you 'round before," she said.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm new here," Joji replied.

"Oh, are you going to Genjitsu High?" she asked.

"Yes I am," he replied, "I'm staring as a second year."

"Cool. I go there as well as a second year as well," the girl said, "I'm Asa Aikubo, but just call me Asa."

"Alright...sure," he said.

"So when did you move here?" Asa asked.

"Uh, yesterday evening," Joji said.

"So you haven't had a chance to explore Juniper Island huh?" Asa questioned, "It's pretty cool; its got some cool shops, food places and a massive mall, trust me you'll love it here."

"Alright, I'll check them out when I have the time," he replied, silence falling upon the atmosphere.

"Not much of a talker are we?" Asa questioned.

"Oh...uh sorry," the boy apologised.

"Haha no need to apologise," Asa responded cheerfully, extending her hand, "Anyway, I hope we get along."

"Uh, yeah sure," Joji said, shaking her hand.

"Oh perfect timing, the bus is here," she said.

Asa got up from her seat and beckoned Joji to follow suit. They paid for their tickets and took a seat, throughout the bus ride Joji took a chance to take a look at the scenery Juniper Island had to offer; he saw the huge mall that Asa had mentioned and saw a few parks and houses. After 10 minutes, the bus had stopped at it's destination and had presented Joji with his new school, Genjitsu High.

"Come on," Asa said, Joji following the girl.

They got out of the bus and Joji looked at his new school.

"What do you think?" Asa asked.

"Well...it's nothing really out of the ordinary, most of my old schools looked like this," Joji admitted.

"Yeah I guess it really does look like a stereotypical high school," Asa laughed, "Well come on."

They both walked inside the school and Joji looked at the interior of the school; they were then immediately stopped by a woman wearing glasses.

"Are you the new students?" the woman asked.

"Uh..yes," Joji responded.

"Ok you're just in time, please make your way towards the faculty office, it's tha-"

"Don't worry Miss Prez, I'll take him to the faculty office," Asa offered.

"Aikubo - san, you need to go to class, I'll just tell him the directions," the Council President said.

"Aw come on Miko - senpai, It'll be quick trust me," Asa winked.

"Fine, you two better go off to class after ok?" Miko requested.

"Yeah yeah I know," Asa responded, "Now come on Joji."

Joji nodded and bowed in front of Miko, walking off with Asa to the faculty office. Once they got to the second floor, they both could see the sign that said "Faculty Office".

"Looks like we're nearly there, come on let's g-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" a voice shouted.

Joji and Asa turned around a saw 2 girls arguing.

"What did I tell you asshole?! Keep away from my brother!" the angry girl shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never even tried to go for your brother," the other girl said.

"Bullshit! Don't think I didn't notice you eyeing him you whore! No one will touch him. He's mine!" the first girl said.

"What the? What the hell is wrong with you?" she questioned.

This seemed to push the girl over the limit as she tackled the other girl to the floor and startled strangling her.

"Die whore!" she shouted, shaking the girl ferociously by the neck."

The other girl was trying to loosen her grip but she the latter tightened the grip even more. Eventually a few students had come to separate the girls, a few tending to the victim which pissed off the girl even more.

"Let go of me! Why are you helping that slut?! This is such bull-"

She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. She pushed the people that were holding her away and stood there, looking down at the floor. 

"Um, are you alright?" someone asked.

Before the person could place their hand on her shoulder, the girl lifted up her head quickly, startling a few people. Her eyes were going behind her head and a black substance was coming out of her mouth and eyes, finally falling to the floor and horrifying all the students.

"Oh shit! Quickly someone get a teacher!" the student shouted.

"Another one, this keeps getting worst," Asa said with a worried tone.

"Another one?" Joji questioned.

"Oh right you probably don't know about this. But first, have you ever heard of Dreamland.com?" Asa asked.

"I've never heard of it," Joji confessed.

"Well, it's this website that is rumoured to make dreams into reality. Supposedly a second year found it and his wished got granted, so obviously people wanted to try it out and see if it worked," Asa started.

"Ok but, how does that relate to what just happened?" Joji questioned.

"Well, near the end of the year back in December, someone supposedly used it but they seemed different; the guy's personality changed overnight," she continued, "Pretty weird huh?"

"That is weird," he responded.

"But the worst came after 20 days, as after that...," Asa said.

"That, happened to them," Joji finished, looking at the girl.

"Hey I was getting to that part, but yeah. People call it "the limbo state" and currently, 40 people have fallen victim and no one's recovered," Asa confessed, "It sucks and since it happens alot around the school, the principal said that we can still carry on with the school day...honestly, dick move."

"Huh," Joji said, still looking at the girl.

"Fake dreams has claimed another...will you allow this?" a voice similar to Igor said, startling the boy

"What the?" he exclaimed.

"Hey, you alright?" Asa questioned.

"O-oh, yeah I'm alright," Joji responded.

After composing himself, the two second years walked into the faculty office and was met with a man in a blue suit.

"So you must be the new second year. I'm your homeroom teacher Mr Rodgers," the man introduced, "I need to fill out abit more paperwork then I'll take you to your homeroom, go wait outside."

Joji and Asa did as they were told and waited outside, sitting on two chairs outside the office.

"Well that wasn't so hard right?" Asa asked.

Asa turned to see Joji in deep thought.

"Hey," she said, tapping him on the shoulder, "You alright there?"

"Oh sorry, he apologised, "I'm just thinking about what you said."

"Why...you thinking about using that website?" she asked slyly.

"W-what? Of course not. And if I was...I wouldn't know what my dream," Joji admitted.

"What?! You don't have dream?" Asa asked.

"Well...do you have a dream?" Joji questioned, dodging the question.

"Me? Well my dream is-"

"Aikubo - san?" a voice said.

They both looked up and saw a boy standing in front of them. From the look of it, he looked like a third year.

"Hey~ Luka - senpai," she cooed, standing from her seat and hugging the boy, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Luka said, "We need to talk."

"Oh ok, what did you want to talk about?" Asa asked happily.

"I...I'm not ready to be in a relationship," Luka said.

"Huh?" Asa said.

"What?" Joji added.

"Sorry, was I too blunt?" Luka asked.

"No no...carry on," Asa replied.

"Well...I know you asked me and I said yes but I did some thinking and...I don't think I'll be able to support you that way," Luka confessed, "I have to concentrate on exams so I don't think I'll even have enough time to spend time with you...I'm sorry."

Asa was just looking down at the floor, Joji detecting the awkwardness that was engulfing the atmosphere. Finally, in what seemed like forever, Asa spoke up but not in the way they expected.

"It's fine," she said cheerfully.

"...What?" they both said.

"Don't worry Luke - senpai, I understand; you have exams to concentrate which, mad respect to you. Plus you're not obigated to date me, I'm your kouhai and your my senpai," Asa said, "Don't worry senpai."

"Oh...uh are you sure?" Luka asked.

"Yup now come on senpai, you need to get to class," Asa told him.

"Oh uh ok, have a good dau Aikubo - san," Luka said, walking off.

It was now silent.

"Um...Asa?" Joji asked, reaching towards her shoulder.

"Don't worry Joji, I'll be fine. We were only going out for a month so it wasn't anything big," Asa confessed, "Geez what's taking Mr Rodgers so long?"

"But-"

"Joji. I'm. Fine," she said sternly, causing Joji to drop the subject.

* * *

10th April 2020 - After School

Joji walked out of the school and headed towards the bus stop.

**"The rest of the day was pretty uneventful...but still, what Igor said to me...is that what he meant?"** Joji thought.

"Joji!~" a voice shouted.

The boy turned around and saw Asa running towards him.

"Oh, hey Asa," Joji said.

"You walking to the bus stop?" Asa questioned, "Let's walk to the stop together."

"Ok" Joji said, Asa smiling at the boy.

When they started walking, Joji was thinking back to the two incidents that happpened back in the morning.

"You're thinking about if I'm still ok right?" Asa asked.

Joji snapped out of it, "O-oh, uh...no~?"

"I've already told you, I'm fine. Just drop it okay?" she said, sounding annoyed.

"Alright alright...but I was thinking about that incident and that website talked about," Joji admitted.

"Trust me, they use to startle me alot as well," Asa confessed, "But it's out of our power, we can try and convince them but it's up to them."

"I know but...how can a website do that?" Joji asked.

"Maybe it's cursed," the girl laughed.

"This isn't funny," Joji responded.

"Geez, you're boring," Asa mocked, "Oh crap, the bus."

Asa than ran off to catch the bus, Joji following her.

10th April - Evening

Joji unlocked the door and saw Hailey reading a book while sitting on his desk.

"Welcome back," she greeted, "How was school?"

"It was alright," he responded, placing his shoes and blazer by the door, "...something weird happened though."

"Really? What happened?" Hailey questioned.

"Well...these girls got into a fight...but then one of them stopped...a black liquid leaked out of them," he confessed, which seemed to cause a reaction from Hailey.

"Oh...I see," Hailey said, Joji noticing the drop in her voice, "Anything else?"

"Well I learned about his website, it was called Dreamla-"

"DON'T YOU DARE GO ON THAT WEBSITE!" she shouted.

"Woah woah, where did this com-"

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" she exclaimed even louder.

"Ok ok, calm down," Joji reassured.

"Ok...sorry for the sudden outburst," Hailey apologised, composing herself, "I'm going to go out for a few hours, I'll be back soon."

"A-alright," Joji replied.

Hailey nodded and headed out of the door, leaving Joji to process what just unraveled in front of him.

* * *

It was now 9:30pm and it was pitch black outside.

**"Looks like Hailey isn't back yet,"** Joji thought, **"She got unnecessarily angry when I tried to mention that website...a website that grants dreams huh?"**

"Rumoured to make dreams real."

Joji thought about it a little more and decided to give in to temptation, deciding to turn on the computer that was located in their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this. If you have any thoughts, comment them.


End file.
